james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
Neytiri
Neytiri Dis'kahan A'itey (known only as Neytiri) is a Na'vi, princess of the Omaticaya Clan. She is the daughter of Eytukan and Mo'at, as well as the lead female protaganist of Avatar. Biography Early Life Neytiri, born as Neytiri Dis'kahan A'itey, which means daughter of Mo'at and Eytukan. As her names tells us, she is the daughter of the Omaticaya's Clan leaders, Eytukan and Mo'at. She grew up learning through songs, as all the Na'vis do, learning to love and celebrate their connection with Eywa. Many years later, she was supposed to mate with Tsu'Tey, one of the clan's finest warriors, but she was undecided. She learned English from Grace Augustine's class, but it was closed down, as humans wanted to evacuate them. Neytiri Meets Jake Sully on the woods.]]While Neytiri was hunting in the woods, she saw an avatar. As she was about to kill him with a bow, a Woodsprite, a very pure spirit, touched her arrowhead, telling her that the human was pure. When the avatar was attacked by a pack of viperwolves, she protected him by killing several of the creatures. The human introduced himself as Jake Sully, but Neytiri angrily rejected him as she was forced to kill one of the viperwolves to protect him (all creatures are considered by the Na'vi to be children of Eywa). Jake followed her, asking why she killed the viperwolves for him, and she said that a seed of Eywa, a spiritual entity that the Na’vi worship, showed her he had a pure and brave spirit. Then, dozens of woodsprites landed on Jake, and Neytiri, impressed, seeing it as a omen from Eywa took him to The Hometree. Teaching Jake How to be An Omaticaya Neytiri took Jake Sully to The Hometree, the home of the Omaticaya Clan. There, Tsu'Tey tried to kill Jake, but Neytiri stopped him. Then, Eytukan and Mo'at, Neytiri's parents, appeared. Eytukan was deciding to kill Jake or not, but Mo'at the clan's shaman and spiritual leader, felt purity in him and told Neytiri to teach him the clan's culture and language to help his learning of the Na'vi species. Neytiri was angry, as she didn't want to teach Jake at all, but reluctantly she obeyed. The next day, they went to learn how to ride a Direhorse, a horse-like creature of the size of an elephant. She also taught him their language, that you can only ride one Banshee, how to take a bow, etc. .]]After much preparation, Neytiri tells Jake that he is ready to tame his own banshee. Jake, Tsu'Tey, and some other Na'vis climbed the Hallelujah Mountains, to the banshee's nest, where Neytiri met up with them on her own banshee. When Jake was able to tame and ride his own banshee, Neytiri was very proud, and their relationship began to grow, much to the the dislike of Tsu'Tey. That night, Jake underwent, with Grace and Neytiri looking on, the ceremony where Eytukan considers him as one of their own, part of the People. Later, Neytiri tells Jake that he can choose his mate, and he chose her. They spent that night mating, and are now mated for life. The Destruction of The Hometree escaping from the destroyed Hometree]]After the night when Neytiri and Jake mated, she awakes to find the forest being torn down by several Hell Trucks destroying a Na'vi sacred place. Neytiri couldn't wake Jake, as he was on his human form. When he woke up, he quickly destroyed one of the bulldozer's cameras in an atempt stop the attack, which worked and the attack was haulted. Returning to The Hometree, Jake explained that he was sent by the RDA to regard information and to advise them to leave, as Neytiri furiously rejected him. Tsu'Tey tried to kill him, but before anything can happen, Neytiri sees how the avatar bodies of Jake and Grace tumble to the ground. When the minds of Jake and Grace returned, the Na'vis caught and binded them, to protect themselves, as Neytiri agrees. Suddenly, Quaritch's army sends bombs to the Hometree, as Neytiri tries to stop them with arrows. The Hometree burns to the ground, as Neytiri and Mo'at ran to the woods, crying. When Neytiri was running, she saw her father, Eytukan, impaled on a branch of a tree. Before he died, he handed Neytiri his bow, leaving her devastated. Jake approached Neytiri, but she angrily pushed him away. Gathering All The Na'vi Clans For Battle Neytiri, Mo'at, Tsu'Tey, and the rest of the tribe, went to the Tree of Souls, where they prayed to Eywa. Jake came to the Tree in his Avatar body riding a Great Leonopteryx. The Omaticaya, along with Neytiri, surprised, accepted Jake again, as he became the sixth Toruk Makto, a leader that could save them from the humans. After asking Mo'at to save Grace, Jake comes back with Grace in his arms. Mo'at tried to pass her human mind to her avatar body forever, but she was too weak, and dies. Jake told the clan that he had a plan, to gather all the Na'vi clans for battle, as the last Toruk Makto did at a time of great sorrow. Neytiri and the clan divided all over Pandora, searching for all the clans to fight the final battle. When they got most of the clans, they headed to the Hallelujah Mountains, to wait for the RDA forces. The Final War on the final battle.]]When Quaritch's forces appeared, thousands of Na'vi warriors led by Jake and Tsu’Tey take to the skies and attack the fleet, causing huge losses on both sides. Neytiri is knocked off her Banshee and flees the military ground forces. When all things seem bleak, the native wildlife of Pandora strike back in force, which Jake earlier made a plea to Eywa for help. The ground and aerial troops are scattered by the wildlife and destroyed, while the shuttle carrying the explosives is destroyed before it reaches the Tree of Souls. Neytiri hitches a ride on a Thanator. Jake manages to bring down Quaritch’s ship, but the colonel manages to get into his AMP Suit and escape the ship’s destruction. Finding the camp containing the avatar pods by chance, Quaritch attempts to destroy Jake’s body but Neytiri and her Thanator attack him. However, Quaritch kills the Thanator with his AMP and is about to kill Neytiri when Jake arrives to challenge him. After a short fight, Jake destroys the AMP’s life support but is caught in the suit’s grip. Neytiri saves Jake by planting two arrows into Quaritch’s chest, killing the colonel. The camp is damaged during Quaritch's attack and leaks oxygen, leaving Jake's human body almost dying from the poisonous air until Neytiri helps him put on his breath mask. Having put an end to the military’s attack, the Na’vi round up the remaining humans to be sent back to Earth, never to return, while allowing a select group to stay with them on Pandora, which includes Norm and the avatar team. Jake decides to stay in his avatar form forever, and concludes his final entry log of his experiences on his birthday. Returning to the Tree of Souls, he undergoes the consciousness transfer from his human body to his avatar form, and awakens to a new life as a Na'vi, with Neytiri. Relationships Jake Sully Neytiri and Jake's relationship started as a mentor and her student when Neytiri was tasked to instruct Jake in the ways of the Omaticaya. As time passed they grew closer to one another and a mutual attraction grew between them. After Jake bonded with one of the Ikran of the Hallelujah Mountains, and so finished the final test to become one of the Omaticaya people, their relationship reached a new level. After the night of Jake's ceremony of acceptance the two went off together to a grove of trees called the "Trees of voices" there they both chose each other as life mates, and mated before Eywa. This sealed their relationship for the remainder of their lives, as is the Na'vi way. During the events leading up to the final battle with RDA forces their relationship grew tense, Neytiri believed Jake to be a traitor and rejected him from the clan saying he "would never be one of the people" . After Jake proved his strong connection to Eywa by becoming a Toruk Makto, Neytiri accepted, loved and saw him once more. Neytiri displayed her love for Jake by saving his avatar's life from an enraged Tsu'Tey and also his human body from Col. Quaritch by not only killing the colonel but also by placing an oxygen mask on Jake's human body after he nearly suffocated in Pandora's atmosphere. They now remain together and lead the Omaticaya people. Tsu'Tey Neytiri and Tsu'Tey were intended to be a mated pair and rule the Omaticaya people together. The two grew up and learned together but it is implied that Neytiri did not love TsuTey as she later chose Jake as her mate. After Jake and Neytiri were mated Tsu'Tey attempted to kill Jake for stealing Neytiri away from him. Neytiri defended Jake's unconscious avatar after he was disconnected by Col. Quaritch. Tsu'Tey was killed in the final battle with RDA. Eytukan Neytiri held much respect for her father, the tribal leader of the Omaticaya, and loved him a great deal, although they had some problems. After Eytukan was killed when RDA forces lead by Col. Quaritch attacked and felled Hometree she went through a time of great emotional pain and distress, crying and wailing over her dying father. After his death she took his bow and used it to help lead her people as her father had asked. Mo'at Neytiri respects Mo'at as the spiritual leader of the Omaticaya and as a direct line to Eywa. She follows the orders of her mother with no hesitation, with the one exception of teaching Jake Sully, and mourns the loss of her father and Hometree with her. Quotes "You will never be one of The People!" :- Neytiri angry at Jake. "You knew this would happen?''" :- Neytiri realizes that Jake was responsible for the destruction of Pandoran lands. Category:Avatar Category:Characters Category:Na'vi